Freaky Friday
by outlet
Summary: All of the women in the Cullen household were thinking the exact same thing at the exact same time...I wish I was in someone else's shoes."
1. When You Wish Upon a Star

**Bella is still human. Takes place near the beginning of Eclipse. I'm taking creative license and putting the bed in Edward's room early. Don't like it? Deal.**

**Be careful what you wish for…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I probably wouldn't be here.**

**Freaky Friday**

**Ch1: When You Wish Upon a Star**

Today was not a good day at the Cullen household. Today, the women were especially irritable. The men were out on a hunting trip due back today. Little did they know, they probably would have liked to stay out longer.

After growing tired of the staring, intimidating eyes of the _one_ Cullen who seemed to hate her, she about had it. "Rosalie," Bella begged. "would you please just stop it? What did I do to you? Did I forget to compliment you yesterday? Too bad!" Alice sitting on the couch, watching the argument unfold, gasped. _This is not normal behavior for Bella, especially with Rosalie. She doesn't particularly converse with Rosalie, let alone argue with her. _Alice thought.

"Oh." Rosalie began, pointing her finger at Bella. "You better watch it little girl. One more comment like that and Edward's going to be a lonely man again."

"You're not my mother! Actually," Bella taunted with a smile. "you're not anybody's mother. Nor will you ever be." Rosalie's mouth shot open.

"Bella!" Alice cried.

"Bella, you bitch!" Rosalie screamed running after the girl. Even Alice didn't see that coming. Esme shot into the room to see Alice standing on the couch screaming and Rosalie pinning Bella to the living room floor.

"Esme, thank God! Do something!" Alice pleaded. "But, don't hurt Bella!"

Esme locked her one arm around Rosalie's stomach and used the other to restrain her hands before lifting her off of a crying Bella.

"And you're calling me the bitch?" Bella choked out between sobs. Alice ran to her side, enveloping her in a hug.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen, _what_ was _that_?" Esme reprimanded.

"I am sick and tired of that little human girl. Always sitting there and taunting me. Then sometimes, she just stares at me and doesn't even say a darn thing." Rosalie exclaimed.

Bella turned from Alice's comforting shoulder. "I taunt you? How is that even possible? I don't talk to you. I say a polite hello and nicely comment on you that day and I walk away. Quite frankly, Rosalie, I'm not sure of whom I'm afraid of more; you or Jasper. And I don't stare at you. Sometimes I'm just thinking and I stare off into space not noticing it looks like I'm looking at you. Even if I was starting at you, the only problem you would have is that I don't compliment you 24-7. You know, some people don't have that." She gripped Alice's tiny frame tighter as she felt another wave of tears coming on. Alice gently rocked Bella back and forth, trying to comfort her.

"Rosalie," Esme said, as calmly as she could. "I suggest you go to your room. I am not in the state to be talking to you right now, so, I will talk with you later. I also suggest you trying to calm down as well." Rosalie stomped off fuming and mumbling profanities under her breath that everyone but Bella could hear.

"They'll be back in a few minutes." Alice said softly.

"Good." Esme responded just as softly. "Bella, dear. How about you go up to Edward's room. He should be back soon." Bella nodded and did what was suggested. After Bella was out of earshot Esme was wanting an explanation from her youngest daughter. Well, second youngest in her eyes. She already considered Bella as part of the family, she did from the beginning. "Alice, why didn't you do anything?"

"Esme I didn't see anything coming."

"Why didn't you do anything after it began? When I walked in, they had clearly been going at it for a while." Esme was growing irritated again.

"I didn't want to hurt Bella. With all of the anger and stress and the added weight and strength of Rose and I, I just- Oh, I don't know." Alice crossed her arms, frustrated.

Esme was having troubles keeping her head. "Alice, you need to start thinking things through more. You could have stopped this way before it started. And it doesn't take a physic to know that Rosalie was about to lose it."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I hate myself." She started walking towards Esme, crying without tears. She had done things like this before and _was_ hating herself for it, but this was a bit of guilt trip and they worked on Esme before. "I'm so sorry, mom." Esme could hardly resist the use of the endearment, but had to stay strong.

"Mary Alice, do not give me guilt trip. You use and manipulate Bella constantly and then when she's in trouble, you do nothing. I will not tolerate this any further. I have talked to you before about this have I not?" Alice nodded slowly. "When your father gets home, I'll talk with him about what were going to do about this. For the time being, you need to go to your room as well. Straight to your room, do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars. Am I clear?" Alice nodded again and trudged up the stairs. Esme sighed and sat on the couch, her head in her hands. The door wall slid open and the boys of the Cullen family walked into the house. Jasper closed the door and looked around. "Uh oh." Emmett began to run up the stairs.

"Emmett!" Jasper and Edward warned. Emmett stopped and looked at them.

"What?"

"Um…just be careful." Edward said.

"Thanks, _bud_, but I know how to handle my wife in a bad mood." Emmett retorted.

_Smart ass._ Jasper thought. "If you insist…" Emmett rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs.

"Would you SHUT UP, Emmett!" Rosalie's voice rang from the third floor of the house following a thud. Edward and Jasper stifled their laughter and went to join their significant others.

Carlisle walked to his wife on the couch, putting an arm around her. "What's wrong, darling?"

"How do we know we're doing the right thing?" Carlisle could hardly hear her, even with his hearing.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme comfortingly. "We don't. We may not be. But, we just have to keep going."

Esme's body began to shake. "I just don't want them to hate us." She attempted to grip her husband's arm as tight as she could. Him acting as some kind of a security blanket.

"They don't and they won't. We've been doing it this long. It's just a disagreement. Technically speaking, they're teenagers. This has happened before and you always overreact."

She stood up, pushing Carlisle away. "I overreact?!" She dashed to their room. Moments later, Emmett sat on the couch.

"Welcome to the doghouse, my son." Carlisle patted him on the back.

Edward walked into his room to find Bella crying on the couch. "Bella, love?" He dashed to the couch, picking her up and setting her in his lap. "What happened?"

Bella tried to wipe the tears away. "Nothing…nothing. Just a little argument. I'm really tired, I'm going to sleep." She started for the bathroom door. "I need my human minute." She whispered.

_What is going on?_ Edward thought. _Well, whatever it is, it needs to stop. Bella is going to be here for a week and I don't want us to spend the whole entire time arguing. I have a sinking feeling Rosalie instigated this._

Bella reentered the room and went silently and directly to the bed. Edward followed suit.

"Bella, you need to tell me what happened. I can help."

"No. I don't need your help. I can take care of myself." She fell asleep quickly.

"Alice?" Jasper walked into their room anticipating a welcome home from his loving wife. He opened the door to Alice sitting up straight on the bed with a blank face. Not her vision face, something else. "Ali?" He sat in front of her on the bed, putting his hands on her face. "Honey, talk to me." She shook her head.

"No. I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do." He stroked her cheekbones with his thumbs.

"No I don't! Stop it!" She turned around letting her anger fester.

All of the women in the Cullen household lied down in their beds, closed their eyes and thought the same thing at the same time.

_I wish I was in someone else's shoes!_

**Intrigued?**

**Review and tell your friends please!**


	2. Goodbye

Sorry, but I've decided to not continue Freaky Friday. I'm just not feeling it anymore. I'm not having fun writing and that's what this should be. Also, it would always be confusing to read.

Please! Don't give up on me! "My Best Friend's Boyfriend's Brother" seems to be a crowd pleaser (Read up to chapter 6 for the plot to _really_ start.) "The Operation" is probably going to be updating in a bit. "So Close" May take a while before it updates again (writer's block sucks.) The first chapter of "You, Me and Annamarie" is close to completion. I even have another story in the works that, I feel, will be really good.

I love you all!!!

Bekah


End file.
